1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to devices for sanitizing toothbrushes when not in use. More particularly, it concerns holders for toothbrushes that serve to sanitize them during storage and clean their bristles during insertion or removal from the devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrushes are conventionally returned to holders, racks, etc. after use by their owners in wet condition and containing bacteria, possible food particles, etc. that may have been transferred thereto from the mouth of the owner during the use. It is also customary for the a toothbrush so stored to be uncovered and exposed to ambient. Consequently, toothbrushes stored in this manner promote bacteria or mold growth and are exposed to insects or anything else that might come in contact with them while the owner is not there to observe. In other words, toothbrushes are conventionally held and stored when not in use under relatively unsanitary conditions.
The unsanitary storage problem has not gone unnoticed and there have been devised in the past a variety of storage devices, holders, etc. that attempt to cope with it. Representative of such prior art endeavors are the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 942,058, 1,079,618, 1,050,864, 1,424,434, 1,061,978, 1,480,814, 1,062,961, 1,588,781, 1,070,858, 1,713,379.
In spite of the extensive amount of work devoted to the indicated toothbrush storage problem reflected by the listed prior art and much more, the unsanitary storage mentioned above remains as the norm. This suggests that the prior art attempts at solutions have been defective in some way or unacceptable to toothbrush users for one reason or other.